Lonely Christmas No More
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto has always been alone for Christmas but what happens when his black angel returns and what secret let themselves be known. What mission is he on? m/m yaoi


Lonely Christmas

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: So I was thinking of this after my girlfriend broke up with me, and listening to Christmas music. So here goes nothing. Also I totally BSed some of this stuff, and Kyuubi is totally a girl . . . don't ask!

He watched the snow fall slowly to the ground. People smiled as they walked along the sidewalks carrying packages for their families to open tomorrow. Naruto personally hated Christmas. He never had family for it or friends that liked him enough. He would always buy him a little something just for the season, but it really wasn't the same. Feeling the coldness of the apartment come around him he tried to listen to upbeat Christmas music, but it was only making his mood worse.

Finally deciding to do something, he rushed to his closet, wishing he hadn't of done that. Pushing the dizziness away, he entered his bed room and opened his closet door. Pulling on some black pants with many chains and a band shirt, grabbing the instant hair dye, he dyed his hair black hoping no one would recognize him. Pulling on a long trench coat he walked out of the cold wind as his hair floated around his face. Locking the door he went down the steps with care.

Avoiding people at all costs he went to the market to see what his friends would be up too. Nothing really to do, seeing as they were all buying Christmas for their families with money from missions. He never got paid; he was always awarded not kicked out of the village. He wondered why he even stayed sometimes. The elders obviously didn't want him here. Sighing he walked towards the gate sitting in a nearby tree, he watched travelers come and rest in the village.

He really wanted to sleep now. Just to sleep for the rest of winter, it was never his favorite seasons. Always cold and lonely, that is what it brought. He was brought back by someone yelling at him.

"Are you okay?" Blond hair seemed to flow down to his shoulder blades and float around him. Naruto's breathe was caught in his throat.

Naruto didn't know what to say, "ummm, yeah, no, umm I don't know, why do you ask?" the man chuckled at him, his black eyes shining.

"Looked lonely up there, and I don't really have anything to do," the man seemed kind, gentle, and fatherly. It took Naruto be surprise.

Naruto jumped down, he was exactly the same height as the man "I'm Minato. You must be Naruto, which I've heard highly about?" Naruto looked at the man like me was crazy.

"What are you talking about, I'm hardly someone would talk nicely about!" Naruto practically yelled, the man stiffened and stepped back.

Needless to say Minato was taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion, "well a man named Itachi told me; he actually wanted me to give you this letter, and something about 'your black angel has returned." Naruto smiled as big as he could without splitting his lips.

Naruto was about to burst with happiness, this was probably the only thing that could make his Christmas. He hugged the man and ran back to his apartment, again, pushing the dizziness to the side. He found his bag and packed everything he knew he would need for the rest of his life. He placed all his pictures face down.

"How are you my angel?" Itachi asked as he jumped through the window letting in only a little bit of snow. Naruto jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Right now, I'm as happy as I could ever be. I am ready to get away from this village, and be with you!" Naruto held on tightly as he could, black wings unfolded behind Itachi and wrapped around Naruto.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but it is my time to go. I love you and I will see you on the other the side," Itachi explained releasing Naruto.

Falling out of the tree he rubbed his back, standing a shocking sensation ran through him. Another one, as he ran to the only place where he knew that would be happening. Naruto knew it to be impossible but still a small slim chance that he might have returned.

Banging the door open, he saw what he never wanted to see in his lifetime. Itachi lay paler than ever on the bed. Hot tears fell on his cold cheeks, "is he going to be alright?" he asked at the ANBU doctor. She hung her head.

Naruto glided to the chair, feeling the ghost like wind on his cheek, "I love you my black angel". Naruto leaned over and kissed the lips of Itachi, cold. They were always cold; he wished they could have been warm once. Naruto held his hand as hard as he could without breaking it, "god if I wanted anything, this would it. Just bring him back for me, please. I'd live my life a million times over just to see him a live once again, please!" he begged as the tears fell faster than he could ever remember.

He leaned his head on Itachi's crying harder than ever.

Within the far depth of his mind Kyuubi sat there heartbroken, she knew what Itachi meant to Naruto. He was on the brink of breaking again, he did have to power to bring back the dead, but he did have his demon wish. He could make it for Naruto, but the repercussions could be bad.

Coming to the conclusion quickly as Naruto fell to his knees, 'I wish for Itachi Uchiha to live once again, tied to Naruto forever!'

Gasping air, Itachi's eyes opened as he coughed, Naruto lay frozen on the spot. Kissing him as much as his heart could take, "you're back, thank you God, Jesus, who ever, thank you so much!"

Itachi looked confused, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" he yelled looking around in a panic, and he couldn't even hear himself. The doctor came running in after hearing the yelling; shocked was an understatement at seeing Itachi alive.

Trying to calm him down, they finally subdued him. The doctor pulled out a white board and started to write on it.

"Can you understand what you're reading?"

Itachi nodded.

"Can you hear anything around you, or what Naruto said?"

Itachi shook his head, making a grab for the white board, "I don't know where I am, all I know is Naruto. I know everything about him, and his past. I know nothing of my own!"

Naruto was happy that he wasn't forgotten, but sad that Itachi could no longer hear.

The doctor grabbed the white board back, "look I need to run some tests and find out what is wrong, will you be alright with Naruto here?"

Itachi nodded, he took the white board from the doctor. Sitting up cross legged, Naruto sat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry I can't hear anything, I wish I could hear your beautiful voice," Itachi smiled a small smile and Naruto smiled back.

"I don't want you to leave me. I couldn't stand it if you did!" Naruto wrote.

Itachi smiled, "I'm not going anywhere," after that, Naruto explained where they were and what had been happening in the world. About his family, and about Itachi's, everything from flowers, to pervy-sage, to Akatsuki, to Sasuke, he left nothing out.

Itachi found that the world was a corrupt, evil place, but he would stay just for Naruto. The doctor finally returned, he talked to Naruto.

"There seems nothing wrong with him, he is free to go, but I do want a check-up on him a few weeks. So please do return in three weeks. I know that he known for being a hunted by some of the ones who are unknown for his mission. So I prepared adjustments for his appearance," Itachi annoyed by not knowing what he was saying.

Naruto wrote, "We're going to cut and dye your hair," Itachi shrugged, not really caring now. So they traveled to the nearby bathroom. The doctor did a quick short cut that made Itachi seem younger, pulling out red hair dye; they soon had his hair colored. Itachi looked in a mirror, finally seeing what he looked liked. He smiled holding Naruto's hand and mouthed, "I'm ready."


End file.
